1st Hunger Games
The 1st Hunger Games were the first ever Hunger Games. Tributes There were 24 tributes in the games. Stylists There were 12 stylists assigned to the 24 tributes, 1 per district. Chariot Rides District 1 Dawn wore a movie star outfit, while Scott wore a gangster outfit. Both outfits used the 1950s as a theme. District 2 Zoey and Justin wore brick patterned outfits that made them look like fashionable buildings. District 3 Tyler and Heather wore cyborg-themed outfits. District 4 Duncan and Izzy wore fishnet tunics with red undergarments. District 5 Trent and Courtney wore solar panel-themed outfits with real solar panels on their chestplates. District 6 Cody and Lindsay had grease smudged on their faces with rubber boots and green jumpsuits. District 7 Anne Maria wore a wooden skirt. Alejandro wore a country boy outfit with wooden pants and red suspenders. District 8 Sierra wore horns and a wool bikini, while B wore a cotton costume with horns and hoof boots. District 9 Noah and Gwen wore tribal paint, a wheat halo, a grass skirt, orange undergarments, and an assortment of beads and charms. District 10 Jo and Brick were dressed as chickens. District 11 Geoff and Bridgette wore royal purple wedding themed outfits due to them being a couple District 12 Cameron and Dakota wore coal miner themed outfits with coal dust smudged on them and a hard hat with a lamp. Training Scores Scott-10 for his skill with swords Dawn-8 for her skill with a bow and arrow Justin-9 for his skill with a mace Zoey-6 for her parkour skills Tyler-6 for his skill with crafting Heather-3 for her skill with a bow and arrow Duncan-9 for his skill with a trident Izzy-7 for her camoflauging skills Trent-7 for his skill with a katana Courtney-6 for her skill at hand to hand combat Cody-10 for his skill with crafting Lindsay-5 for her camouflaging skills. Alejandro-8 for his skill with an axe Anne Maria-5 for her skill with an axe Beverly-4 for his cooking skills Sierra-3 for her tailoring skills Noah-2 for his skills with throwing knives Gwen-4 for her herbology skills Brick-7 for his skills with a spear Jo-3 for her cooking skills Geoff-6 for his herbology skills Bridgette-7 for her skills with throwing knives Cameron-2 for his hunting skills Dakota-1 for her climbing skills. Placement 1st-Tyler Oldring 2nd-Scott Wallis-Died of blood loss on Day 9. 3rd-Dawn Medrek-Stabbed by Scott with a sword on Day 8. 4th-Justin Reid-Shot by Dawn with a bow and arrow on Day 8. 5th-Duncan Nelson-Stabbed by Scott with a sword on Day 8. 6th-Izzy Crown-Shot by Dawn with a bow and arrow on Day 8. 7th/8th-Geoff Petronijevic-Shot by Bridgette with a bow and arrow on Day 8. 7th/8th-Bridgette Fairlie-Shot by Geoff with a bow and arrow on Day 8. 9th-Lindsay Mills-Stabbed by Scott with a sword on Day 7. 10th-Jo Elliot-Stabbed by Duncan with a trident on Day 7. 11th-Brick Cor-Shot by Dawn with a bow and arrow on Day 7. 12th-Cody Anderson-Fell to his death on Day 6. 13th-Courtney Barlow-Died of blood loss on Day 6. 14th-Trent McCord-Shot by Dawn with a bow and arrow on Day 5 during the Feast. 15th-Gwen Fahlenbock-Died of illness on Day 5. 16th-Noah Hayden-Died of illness on Day 4. 17th-Cameron Duhaney-Strangled by Izzy on day 3. 18th-Sierra Obonsawin-Died of natural causes on day 2. 19th-Alejandro Burromuerto-Stabbed by Tyler with an acidic knife on Day 2. 20th-Heather Wilson-Bludgeoned by Justin with a mace on Day 2. 21st-Zoey Mamabolo-Shot by Cameron with a bow and arrow during the Cornucopia Bloodbath. 22nd-Dakota Beverly-Shot by Cameron with a bow and arrow during the Cornucopia Bloodbath. 23rd-Anne Maria Karkanis-Stabbed by Scott with a sword during the Cornucopia Bloodbath. 24th-Beverly Ylreveb-Stabbed by Duncan with a trident during the Cornucopia Bloodbath. Category:Games